Eternal Curse
by phantomgirl259
Summary: What if there was only one Ninja for over 800 years? (This is just a story me and my friend thought about so I hope you all enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. This is just a story me and my mate thought of when we were bored. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The dark flames flickered around demolished buildings and the thunder cackeled in the winds as the Ninja of Norisville held a giant rock over an endless pit where a dark creature screamed in rage as he tried to snap the chains that bounded him inside.

"Sorcerer! Your evil ends here forever!" Ninja shouted while his arms shaked from holding the rock for so long.

"_One day Ninja, I will be free and bring back the horror I once brought among the world. And you won't be around to stop ME!_" The Sorcerer snarled. Finally the Ninja through the rock ontop of the pit, silenting the Sorcerer's screams.

Ninja felt his body sway in the wind and his world turned black...

* * *

When Ninja came to he saw that he was inside some underground maze, on a bed mat with his book, the NinjaNomicon, laying in front of him. "Nomicon?" He asked in confusion, the book flashed a bright red begging to be opened, when Ninja opened it he felt on familliar feeling creep over him.

When he opened his eyes he saw a valley of endless mountains.

"_Ninja._" A voice boomed from the sky. "_The Sorcerer will indeed return, so you must make a choice, you can either be blessed with immortality or pass your suit down through the generations, but be warned, there is no going back._"

The Ninja began to think.

"If I choose immortality then I will never age and all my friends and family will die around me, but if I choose to give the mask away then the new Ninja's might not have the same experiance as me and they might not be ready for the Sorcerer." Ninja muttered.

"_What is your choice Ninja?_" The voice asked.

"I choose...Immortality." He sighed sadly. Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the Ninja, he felt a burning feeling inside his cheast where his heart was...

* * *

All of a sudden, Ninja found himself back in the center of the maze where the Nomicon lay before him.

_What have I done?_

He curled into a ball on the mat and cried himself to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Stupid parents, stupid sister_. Howard thought as he sat in the living room of his neighbour Mrs Cunningham. So what if he smashed her window with his new ball, it wasn't his fault. "Good afternoon Howard." She smiled as she poured some tea for his Mom.

She had jet black hair and glowing green eyes.

"Say something." His sister Heidi whispered to him. "Hi." He groaned. This continued for ever until Howard finally had enough. "I need to use the restroom." He quickly said and ran out the room...

* * *

He wandered the old corridors of the house for ages, apparently this house has been in Mrs Cunningham's family for over 800 years. "How hard can it be to find a bathroom?" He asked himself, finally he came to an old looking door and creaked it opened.

It lead to a dark passage with a cold draft escaped.

"Anyone down there?" He called, his voice echoing on the walls. _There must be a bathroom in here somewhere_. He thought to himself and slowly creped down the shaky staircase...

* * *

When the exit was only a small dot in the distance Howard noticed a small unlit touch hung against the wall. _Clank_! Howard's head shot up, in the distance something had moved, now Howard was scared he turned to go back the way he came only to find that the exit had disappeared.

"H-Hello is a-anybody there?" He stuttered. Suddenly something in front of him dashed down the corridor. "WAIT!" He screamed and ran after what ever it was in front of him...

* * *

Howard ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him but he had lost the thing that was in front of him before, suddenly a dim light was at the far end of the corridor. "Finally a way out of this stupid maze." He sighed and ran towards the light.

When he got to the light he found a large Japanese style room the size of the main hall at school.

It had a mat like bed in the far corner of the room, at the other side was a dummy thing with a punching next to it, the rest of the room was surrounded with different kinds of weapons and just above the mat bed was a bright lantern.

"Whoa..."

Was all Howard could say as he walked into the centre of the room. "What are you doing here?" A voice snapped from behind him, Howard zipped around to see the Ninja of Norisville glaring at him from the doorway...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Howard couldn't believe his eyes, right in front of him was the Ninja! "I said, what are you doing here?" He snarled in rage and pulled out his sword. "I-I got l-lost." He stuttered, Ninja looked Howard up and down to see if he was telling the truth, finally Ninja placed his sword in his back pocket.

"Why did you come down here in the first place?" He asked a bit calmer.

"I was looking for the bathroom and found this maze, so I thought that the lady who owns this joint must have a toilet down here." He admitted. "You mean Lucy?" He asked."Yeah that's it, wait, how do you know her?" Howard asked.

"I've known her for years." The Ninja smiled. Suddenly Howard's stomach started the growl. "Come here." Ninja sighed and pulled out two white bowls and walked over to the boiling pot over the fire, carefully, he pulled out a scoop from the draws and pulled some warm noodles from the pot and placed them into the pot.

"Here you go." He smiled and passed one bowl and a pair of chop sticks to Howard.

"Thanks." Howard smiled and started to eat. "You know, we kinda got off at the wrong foot so let my start over. Names Howard Weinermen." He explained. "Nice to meet you Howard." Ninja said and took a bit out of his food.

"So do you go Norisville High?" Howard asked.

"I go there to protect it, but if you mean going there to learn, then no." Ninja admitted sadly. "Why not?" Ninja looked at Howard with sad blue eyes. "I can't read or write English, I can speak it just not write it." He sighed.

"I could teach you." Howard offered as he finished his noodles.

"Come on, time you went back up top." Ninja said and liftred the boy to his feet...

* * *

"What do you mean you've not never heard of Grave-Punched?!" Howard exclaimed. He had learned that Ninja hardly knew anything about things like computers, T.V, video games or anything that made the modern world and that he was immune to old age and but not serious injuries.

"You have to play it Ninja!" Howard insisted as they reached the stairs.

"Hey do you have a phone?" Howard asked, Ninja pulled out a black and red version of the latest model. "Here's my number so you can, well, give me a call and hang out sometime." Howard said as he dialed his number into the phone.

"Ok." Ninja smiled and opened the door for his new friend.

"See us Ninja." And with that Howard closed the door behind him...

* * *

The next day Howard went to school as normal but deep down he was so excited about the fact that the Ninja of Norisville was his friend. "RUN!" A boy screamed as he and a load of other students stampede to the nearest exit, suddenly a HUGE robot came stomping around the corner.

"SMOKEBOMD!" In a puff of red smoke the Ninja stood right in front of Howard, sword ready and everything.

"Let's dance Buckethead." He said and charged at the robot. He lifted his sword high above his head only to be punched in the stomach and through the wall, Howard had to run for 10 minutes to get to the exit only to find that the Ninja had defeated the robot but even from where he was you could still see that he was hurt, bad.

"Smoke bomb" He said weakly and in a puff of smoke vanished.

Howard could tell his friend was hurt so he ran to Mrs. Cunningham's house...

* * *

Lucy was at her home washing the dishes when her mobile stated to ring. "Hello?" She said. "_Lucy..._" Came Nokia's weak call. "Please...h_elp..._" Then the line went dead. Lucy grabbed her first aid kit and ran towards the basement...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Howard arrived at Mrs. Cunningham's house he could see that some of the lights were still on so she must be in, Howard ran to the front door a yanked it open, he ignored Mrs. Cunningham's angry screaming a bolted towards the basement.

As he stomped down the old stairs he could hear Mrs. Cunningham's footsteps heading toward the door.

Without another thought he dashed into the maze looking for that faint glow which was the Ninja's room...

* * *

After running for about 20 minutes Howard finally saw the Ninja's room, he ran inside to find the Ninja sleeping on his bed without his mask on. Howard could now see that he had dark purple hair, and fair skin. His forehead had a damp cloth on it and his chest and stomach were covered bandages.

"Ninja?" Howard mumbled but received no reply.

Howard just sat there by his side waiting for him to wake up...

* * *

When Ninja woke up the first thing he noticed was that nearly every part of his body burned in pain. The last thing he remembered was that he had smokebombed into his home and called Lucy for help before everything went black.

Now he was covered in bandages, but that's not all he could someone breathing next to him!

He panicked and shot up out of bed only to feel an avalanche of pain hit him everywhere, before he could do anything a pair of hands grabbed him and carefully lead him back to the bed."Careful dude." A voice said next him.

"H-Howard?" Ninja groaned.

"Yep buddy." Howard smiled, but that smile quickly vanished and replaced with a worried frown. "How you feeling?" He asked as he changed the damp cloth. "Sore." Was all Ninja said."Lucy says you should be back to fighting monsters in at least a week, and I know the perfect thing to do till then." Howard smirked.

"What?" Ninja asked.

"You can come to school, I've already talked about it with Lucy and see thinks it'd be great!" Howard exclaimed, but Ninja wasn't so sure. "But I can't read or write English."He frowned."No problem, at school they have speciel English classes for foren students and Lucy and I could teach you when you get home." Howard suggested.

"O-OK." Ninja said a little uneasy.

"But we still need to give you a name, I mean, they can't call you Ninja." Howard said and began to think of a name."How about 'Randy'?"Ninja thought with a smile."Randy Cunningham?"Howard thought about it for a moment.

"I love it!" He shouted.

"And I could buy you some normal clothes to wear." Lucy smiled from the door nearly giving Howard a heart attack ."Sure..." 'Randy' yawned before drifting back to sleep...

* * *

"Time for you to go home Howard."

Lucy said as she started to change Randy's bandages. "Sure thing." Howard grabbed his bag and headed home...

* * *

**Writer's Note: I really hope your all enjoying the story, if not just say so and I'll stop. R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Howard arrived at Lucy's house bright and early. "Morning Howard." Lucy greeted and welcomed him inside. "So is he ready?" He asked her. "Yes he is." She said and walked into the kitchen. "I look stupid." Randy moaned as he stepped out the basement.

He was wearing a red and white t-shirt, black pants and a grey hoodie.

"You look fine." Howard smiled. "Here you go." Lucy smiled and handed him a black backpack. "Thanks Lucy." Randy smiled before following Howard out the door...

* * *

"Now all you have to do is knock on the principal's office and hand him these fake I.D notes Lucy made." Howard explained as they made their way to the principal's office. However, Randy was a bit uneasy, he hadn't been around so many people in so long.

"Calm down Randy, we're here now." Howard said before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside. "Good luck." Howard said before shoving Randy into the room...

* * *

"Take a seat sir." Principal said and Randy quietly sat in the chair. "H-Here you go s-sir." The boy stuttered, the principle took the notes from the boy and looked at them very closely. "Very well Randy, we'll have those special English lessons set up at once, here's your new timetable." The principal smiled and passed Randy a sheet of paper, but sadly he couldn't read a word.

The principal seemed to read the boy's mind.

"Do you have a friend that reads English that could help you?" He asked. "Yeah, Howard Weinermen." Randy said. "Then let him read what lessons you have, ok." The principal looked back at his computer. "You can leave now Randy." He said.

Randy quickly got up from his chair and zoomed out the door. "So how did it go?" Howard asked. "Could you read this for me?" Randy asked, embarrassed. "Looks like you're got Spanish with me first the it's off to your English writing class." Howard explained and lead Randy to Spanish class...

* * *

"Everybody I would like you to meet our new student, Randy Cunningham." The teacher said as Randy stood in front of the whole class."Now I want you all to be nice this poor boy can't read or write English but he can speak it perfectly." She exclaimed and told him to find a seat.

He immediately sat next to Howard.

The rest of the lesson went fine until the sat at the desk next to Randy and Howard noticed that Howard was copying his work into the new kid's book."I saw that Randy." She glared, one thing she didn't like was new students.

"I can't read or write English, so Howard is just being nice." He snarled.

Suddenly, the bell rand and everyone left.

* * *

"Time for your English lesson." Howard smiled and took Randy to hid next class just wait here at the end of class and I'll meet your here."Howard said before walking off. Randy had never been so bored before, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"All right class, time to put the books away." As soon as the teacher said that the bell rang and everybody left the room.

Randy waited forever for Howard but the fat hadn't shown up yet. "What's the matter newbie?" A voice laughed behind him, Randy turned around to see the horrid girl for earlier, Debby Kang."Just waiting for Howard, said he'll take me to the cafeteria." Randy said.

"Well looks like he ain't gonna show, I could take you." She smirked.

"Really?" Randy's face lit up. "Of course I could." Debby smirked and led the boy away...

* * *

When Howard finally arrived at the room Randy was suppose to be in he found that the purple haired boy was gone. "Hey, have you seen Randy?" He asked the teacher. "Yes, Debby Kang took him to the cafeteria." She explained before leaving.

"Oh no." Howard whispered and ran after Randy...

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way to find the cafeteria?" Randy asked as they turned another corner. "Yes." Debby lied, finally they arrived at a really old looking door with a lock. Debby removed the lock and opened the door.

"Shouldn't a cafeteria have food?" Randy asked her when he saw the dusty room.

"Not this one!" She laughed and pushed the boy into the room before slamming the door and locking it."LET ME OUT!" He screamed and started slamming on the door."See us" She laughed before skipping away. Randy just kept banging on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly he felt the walls starting to close in and the air was becoming thin.

Randy started to panic even more but there was nothing he could do...

* * *

**WRITER'S NOTE: Well here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Just to clear up, the walls aren't really closing in its just Randy being claustrophobic. ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Howard ran through the corridors as fast as he could, but he couldn't find his friend anywhere. "RANDY!" He called but there was still no sign of him. Suddenly Howard ran smack into someone. "Sorry dude." He said and went to help the person up.

But realized it was Debby Kang.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Howard snarled and pinned her against the wall. "I d-don't know who your talking about." She stuttered in fear. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" He spat. "He's in that old janitor's closet!" She cried out in fear.

Howard dropped her to the floor and ran towards the janitor's closet...

* * *

Randy couldn't take it anymore, it was just to tight in here for him. So he started to throw things about trying to find another way out, but there wasn't.

"SOMEONE PLEAS HELP ME!" He screamed loudly but no one could hear his desperate cries.

He crawled over behind some shelves he broke...

* * *

When Howard arrived at the janitor's closet he saw that the door was locked. "Randy, can you hear me?!" He called but received no reply. He tried to open the lock, it opened with ease, however, the old door was slammed shut.

Howard started to body slam the door with all his might.

"Howard Wienermen!" A voice snapped from behind him, Howard turned round to see the Principal standing behind him. "That is damage to our school's property." He said. "Sir! Debby Kang locked Randy inside the closet!" Howard explained.

The Principal's eyes widened. "Stand back." He said, Howard quickly stepped aside. The Principal suddenly kicked the door and ran inside, followed by Howard...

* * *

As they stepped inside they saw the whole room was trashed! "Randy!" Howard cried but still nothing. "Suddenly a tuff of purple hair caught Howard's eye. "Found him!" He said and lifted the broken shelves to reveal and terrified Randy.

"Your alright son." The Princerpal soothed and helped the boy to his feet.

"Debby Kang will be punished, I promised." He said to Howard before leaving to hunt down Kang. "You alright buddy?"Howard asked, but Randy just ran of to the boy's bathroom...


End file.
